


Oh when you see everything in Red

by UmiAzuma



Series: Hotter than Hell [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Matt Murdock, Frank Castle deserves a hug, Frank Castle has feelings, Maddie Murdock: Human disaster, Or Several, always a girl matt murdock, and they're SCARY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Frank has been avoiding Maddie and she's starting to worry





	Oh when you see everything in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



> Title from Be The One by Dua Lipa

Frank is acting weird.

He's not only acting weird. He's actively avoiding Maddie.

On monday, Maddie woke to go to work and Frank was gone. She would have been scared he had bailed but his duffel bag was still where she left it the day before when she washed his clothes. Maddie figured he'd be back later and she showered and got ready for the day.

But Frank didn't come to the office to bring her lunch, he didn't come later to pick her up and take her home. She had to buy herself food and go home on her own. Karen offered to give her a ride, it was dark by 4 PM already and she didn't want Maddie to walk alone.

Frank was at home but he didn't even look at her when she said hello.

At least there was some dinner made, but that didn't make this whole situation any better. She wanted to know what was wrong.

That night Frank went out and didn't tell Maddie where he was going, she held no illusions about him stopping his killing spree any time soon but his silence was worrying. She went to sleep and thought none of it.

This went on for at least four days. Maddie was worried. Had she done something wrong? 

Her friends couldn't help but notice that Frank wasn't stuck to her side anymore.

“Did you two fight?” Foggy asked carefully on the third day of Frank's silence. Maddie shrugged. 

“No, that's the problem. I wish he would  _ tell _ me what's going on.”

“Maybe he wants to break up and doesn't know how to do it?” Foggy shrugged too. “I'd say good riddance, but I know you like him.”

“Foggy…”

“Fine! Sorry.”

But maybe Frank  _ did _ want to break up with her? Maybe the sex they had on Sunday was his goodbye to her, and he didn't know how to let her go gently. Maddie bit her lip, forcing the lump on her throat to go away. She couldn't cry at work.

Frank wasn't home when she arrived, and Foggy's words rang in her mind again.

_ Maybe he wants to break up.  _

Maddie went to the bedroom and closed the door, changing into some pajamas and curling in bed. She heard the door to the ceiling open and close and shut her eyes tightly. 

She tried not to cry, but the tears still rolled out of her eyes.

What did she do wrong? Why did Frank not want her anymore?

Maddie was trying to focus on not sobbing, on not making any noise. She was so focused on trying not to make noise, not to bother Frank with her feelings, she never heard him coming into the room. Never heard the door slide open or Frank's boots on the floor.

“Red?” Frank sat on the edge of the bed,  _ their bed _ , and tried to pry the sheets from her. He could only see a tuft of her dark hair. “Hey, baby, what is it? What happened?”

Frank finally managed to unwrap Maddie from the sheets, she was red faced and sobbing so hard Frank feared she would choke.

“Maddie, what happened?” He asked again, more serious this time.

“What did I do wrong, Frank?” She asked, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs. “Why don't you want me anymore?”

“I–  _ What? _ ” Frank frowned and made Maddie sit up. 

“You've been avoiding me and you haven't kissed me or touched me or…” Maddie couldn't bring herself to ask, but she had to, she had to  _ know _ . “Do you want to break up with me, Frank?”

“What?!  _ No _ ! Why would you even?”

“Then  _ why _ have you been acting like you don't want to be with me anymore?”

Frank wraps her in his arms, holds her so she  _ has _ to sit on his lap. Maddie's small body shakes and Frank kisses her hair, she smells nice and he realizes he's hurt her.

“What did I do wrong, Frank? Tell me and I'll fix it, I don't wanna mess this up, please tell me…”

“Hey,” Frank looks down at her, kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, her wet cheeks. “You did nothing wrong, everything's okay I just… I love you.”

Maddie sniffled and frowned, looking like Frank had offended her and her ancestors with this declaration.

“You think you can just  _ say that _ and I'll magically forget the way you’ve acted the last couple of days?”

“No, no, I mean…”

“You think saying that will fix everything? It doesn't feel like it, Frank.”

“Will you let me talk for five minutes, Maddie?”

She pouted and crossed her arms, and Frank wanted to kiss her whole face.

“Go on, five minutes.”

“I've been… distant, I know, and  _ I'm sorry _ . You did nothing wrong, I just, I was distant because I love you and I guess I wanted to figure out my shit or something, and I needed some time to myself.”

“What?”

“But I was going to tell you tonight! I brought you flowers and dinner and all!”

“ _ What?! _ ”

Maddie looked like she wanted to skin Frank alive and then prance around with his dead skin through Hell's Kitchen.

“You're not happy…”

“Frank you stupid man!” Maddie tried to stand from her place in his lap and beat him with her own two hands at the same time and just succeeded in flailing around. “Why don't you just tell me things instead of making me worry?! I thought you wanted to break up with me you moron! You absolute idiot!”

“Maddie stop!”

“I don't like you anymore! You're mean!”

When Frank finally managed to grab Maddie's hands, he held her against his chest and kissed her. They laid down in bed and Frank held her close, kissing any exposed skin he could find.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Red.”

“You better be.” She curled against his chest and sniffled. “I was about to tell Foggy to beat you to death with an umbrella.”

“ _ Oh no _ , the horror!” Frank laughed and slid his hands under Maddie’s top, touching her skin, Maddie hummed and pressed closer to him.

“You said you had dinner for me.”

“Yes I do.”

“Then we better eat it before it gets cold.”

Before dinner, Maddie calls Foggy and tells him everything is alright.

“You sound like you’ve been crying, hold on, I got the wine, the ice cream and the Celine Dion collection!”

“It’s okay, Foggy, it’s okay, Frank told me he  _ loves me _ !”

There’s silence on the other line for a beat, then Foggy’s exasperated sigh.

“You mean you didn’t  _ know _ ?”

“I didn’t– what?”

“Mads, honey,  _ sweetie _ , that man has been ass over tits in love with you probably since he figured out you had tits instead of pecs or maybe before that, who knows.”

Maddie can hear Karen snorting in the background, probably behind Foggy, saying something about Frank bitching to her for a few days about his dumb feelings.

She thanks Foggy for telling her this and hangs up. 

Later, much later, Frank made her cry again, this time with a question.


End file.
